The hidden secret :Hakkenden
by Panda-Chan13
Summary: Tomoe is the twin sister of Shino inuzuka she is the younger of the 2 and yet is calmer and more patient .Even after the fact that her village and home were burned down 6 years ago she is also is the holder of the missing yet sacred 9th bead .Will she find out her destiny or will she forever be lost in the missing legend?
1. Chapter 1: Otsuka Village

Prologue:

as the 3 children lay hurt and dying a little girl with red hair pounds on the older sibling's chest to get him to stay alive "Brother Shino please dont leave me alone."she pleads to him while the younger of the twins looks up desperately,eyes closing as her body started to fail to keep up and sustain her life.A man approaches them holding 2 swords and asks"do you want to live,it's time to make your choice."

Tomoe's pov:

Shino and I are both at the lake swimming when suddenly the lord of the lake comes up and reserfaces us Shino and i .Shino says"Good grief lord of the lake you almost gave me a heart attack im really trying to cool off here"I nod in agreement to his statement."bwaaa"i look to see Murasame and Hakanohi both approach us"Murasame/Hakanohi"we both say at the same time shino and i look to see them both picking at a weird ball with smikes then tries to eat it .Shino grabs at the weird object and tries to take it and says"stop it i cant believe you got some weird thing to eat again and you too Hakanohi "he finally takes the weird object and then we both inspect it "Shino/Tomoe ,dang it thats mine give it back "they both complain while glaring at each other for possession over the weird object,then unexpectedly the object moves and an eye opens revealing a lone crimson eye staring at us curiously shino and i both look at it in disgust while yelling in surprise. Shino tosses the weird little creature much to the dismay of our partners Murasame and Hakanohi .A toad yokai starts talking to us after we got the both of the birds to calm down. i look at the edge of the lord of the lake and stare at the reflection and i see the same long Blue/Purple hair and gold green eyes staring back at me "you're starting to sound peculiar"my twin replies to the toad.i feel that i have no need to be in this conversation and i look to the side to see Hakanohi he says irritably"i still wanted that"i sigh at his childishness and i say"well when we get home why not find something else to play with"he takes a deep breath in and releases it signaling his defeat. Shino grabs my arm and tells me to get back to the shore to get dried so i can head home.i grab the towel and i try to dry my oversized tanktop that now clings to my body due to the water and the short grey shorts that are now soaked i look around and see no one so i quickly change my tank top to a dry one that was brought with me after a few minutes i was as dry as i was gonna get and by now my grey shorts were barely damp i head back to the lake and wait for my brother .

Timeskip~~to the church

i hear hamaji sing and i hear Shino down around ask about snacks.i finally get done with drying myself off completely and changed into new clothes i was wearing a long blue tank top and a pair of shorts that reached about mid thigh they were black and also my favorite i put up my long hair into a high pony tail making sure to leave out a few pieces so that they frame my pale face . i wait at the table next to Shino as we start to eat her concoctions (poison in disguise)i eat a little bit and i gag along with the others.

Time skip~~~when they get back to the church (aka: Sousuke and Kenta(kid's name))

"sousuke you home wow this is quite a big load you got today"i toward shino and then we look both look towards a certain brunette in front of us "you were blushing kenta"the boy replies quickly"no i wasn't"Sousuke then smiles at us and says"before you start this Shino,Tomoe i need to talk to you please"i look at him confused along with Shino and then i see Kenta put his hands in a praying motion'oh no this cant be good"i look back at sousuke "well i guess ill be heading home now"the brunette said nervously as he exited the church and out the room away from our sights sousuke then says"quite an interesting play place it seems we have to have a talk about both of you not looking after your safety,agreed"shino and i both nod worriedly in agreement .Sousuke says"I heard you went deep into the forest by yourselves the other day"shino says"our selves"murasame and hakanohi both say"no i was with him/her the whole time"shino and i both say this time"of course i always have Murasame/ Hakanohi by my side"sousuke interrupts and says"you know that doesnt count,that forest is far too dangerous i have given Kenta the same warning there is simply too much dark energy there is no guarantee for anyones safety if they enter that forest"shino gets up angerly and huffs"that little weasel Kenta ratted us out that guys such a jerk"Sousuke tries to calm Shino down "huh as if"Shino replies to sousuke comment.i look towards Hakanohi as he and murasame both 'fly 'around foolishly trying to get me to laugh to which they succeeded i giggle at their antics and i see sousuke deep in thought"you're both a couple of obstinate brats from the inside out "i try to drown out a giggle but i fail completely Shino looks at me and says"You're one too"i huff and playfully glare at my twin this time sousuke chuckles and then he dismisses us i get up and i look at hakanohi as he laughs at me and lands on my shoulder i huff and turn the other way he then flys off my shoulder and onto my head i sigh and smile as he lands 'what would i do without you Hakanohi'

third pov:

kenta was running through the forest to get home when he turns his head to see a figure that looked like shino then it changed to look like Tomoe "Shino,Tomoe is that you how did you change so fast"he asks confused the figure raised it's hand and dissappeared""tomoe ,shino ;ahhhh"he yells as he runs away towards his house in fear..

back to the church

Tomoe's pov:

i look to see a letter with a red seal in front of us i look at them and then i zone out because i can i tune back in when i see the odd creature that broke our window" hey it's the black alge from this morning"shino answers hamaji says"what a weird name"then sousuke asks"is it your friend"and then another asked"do you think it will pay for the damages"Shino and i both droop our head down as Shino says"i threw it away earlier"

Somewhere else

Third pov:

a blond haired man enters the room that has another pale blonde haired man sitting down "hey Rio i found so very interesting."the man known as Rio asks"oh really" as the younger darker haired blonde approached him "apparently they found the survivors of the Otsuka village Shino Inuzuka,Tomoe Inuzuka,Sousuke i believe there is a girl named Hamaji the church ordered a summons"Rio says calmly"is that so as he read the piece of paper in front of him"and you're acting ignorant of it i know about the circumstances with Murasame appearance and i know about the trouble it got you into ,you wouldnt lose a sword like that ."the younger blonde replied he sighs and says"well i guess i have to pick the best course of action well anyway i already sent the letter read this if you like,take care" as he finishes what he is saying the younger blonde sighs as he lets the paper fall"i gave you a chance to live a simple life for a few years "

Time skip ~~

Tomoe's pov:

i hear a voice get closer to me and then i feel someone shaking my arm in an attempt to wake me up i almost fall but before i can i feel a hand steady me and i yawn and look to see it is my beloved twin "Tomoe get up okay"he says gently as i try to get up and walk around he leave my room and i put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and head down stairs to the others "i see a flash of light and wait for an explnation"looks like our guest arrived or should i say escorts"we all head out side to see 5 people with fox masks on and long capes i get aggitated as i see Shino take murasame out so i do the same and allow him to same on his bird form .we then head back inside to eat breakfast when kenta come inside i see hakanohi fly to the other room so i follow and i see him try to eat the alge from earlier i sigh and try to take it away finally succeeding i then see that shino and Sousuke are gone i go back to hamaji and i are talking when suddenly i see a few light ficker around us and put me in a trance the light then asks me"what is your names"hamaji answers for both of us and then the light say"they are the ones that master called us to get they tell us to follow and my legs follow betraying my mind.'what is happening?'

i dont own hakkenden and i also hope you like this story and please review


	2. Chapter 2:Waiting in the mansion

Tomoe's pov:

i already got my outfit before Hamaji started spouting off orders to the foxes in all honesty i felt sorry for them i look at her dumbfounded i sigh and then Kaname remarks to Hamaji"you are not the least bit cute"i look at as she says"well considering i was abducted along with Tomoe i dont see that as being a problem you have a lot of make up work to do fox boy "he looks at her and says"in order to bring your 2 friends here i decided to make you both our guests ;the rumors said that there were 2 beautiful young girls who were survivors in the Otsuka village i guess that is only partially true"he looks at me and i look down to my hands"Hamaji then says"oh it's true except they were talking about our brother Shino and Tomoe, Shino and Tomoe genuinely looked like dolls i couldn't even compete with their beauty"Kaname then sits back and says"a brother who looked like a doll huh"i then speak up and say"it was customary for the boys in our village to dress up as girl until they turn 15 to teach them true strength"he looks at me and says"does he look truly as beautiful as you "i look away and i say"we are equal since we looked the same being twins and all"he then goes back to conversing with Hamaji.

Hakanohi wanted to fly around the area so i said" fly carefully "and "stay quiet" he nods and flys outside dissappearing from my sight.'i miss shino and sousuke so much'i lean against the window as i look at the field infront of me

Thrid pov:

shino and murasame are walking around when they see a certain white and gold hawk flying towards them .the hawk flys down and lands on shino's head then shino in a panic asks"how is Tomoe and hamaji are they safe"Hakanohi nods and say"yup they are fine and safe"shino then sighs and says"go back to her and keep her safe along with Hamaji" Hakanohi nods and flys off.

Tomoe's pov:

i look out the window and see hakanohi come back.i see a car pull up and i run outside with hamaji and i hug shino i dont listen to what they said as i held my twin then i see a pale blonde haired man i think' why is he so familar' he looks at me for a few second more before leaving us then it hit me'he's the one that gave shino and i our swords'later on we went into town and looked around i see a dog come towards me and sniff my hand i pets head and i see other dogs head over to sousuke except this one weird i thought the dog continued to nuzzle it's head against my hand and bark in contentment i smile and then the dog leaves i feel as if something is watching me so i turn around and feel it is gone.

~hello i just wanted to thank my readers and also i will try to post more i would like to thank Animequeen1001 for reveiwing sorry for taking so long to post chapter sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Demon hunter

Tomoe's pov:

i was laying on the same bed as Shino talking when Sousuke came into the room saying"the bathroom is open"Shino then says"aww i wanted to shampoo you hair"Sousuke then replys "sometimes i need some alone time in the bath Shino"as Sousuke is drying his hair with a towel i go over to him and take the towel and dry his hair while he is asking a few questions"how do you know Rio Satomi"as Shino is answering his question i stay quiet and stop drying his hair and put the towel down gently as i say"the guy who gave us another chance to live was Satomi"Sousuke eyes widen and shino and i look away from our friend."he saved our live?"Sousuke asked as Shino and i replied "yeah". a flashback of what happened made it's way to the surface "do you really what your life as a mere human to end or would you take a demon into your bodies to preserve it ,the choice is yours"Rio hold the swords out to us then the flash back ends.i say to Sousuke"after that we swore to Satomi that we would repay him so that is why i doesn't concern you"Sousuke grunts and yanks me by my ankle and Shino by his wrist effectively making both of us listen and make me look at him and he asks the both of us"are you saying that he cohersed you both into taking in Hakanohi and Murasame"i look up and away from his face as Shino says"he gave us a chance to live and i made my choice anything is better than death ,right?"Sousuke then questions"even if that means being stuck in a 13 year old body"Shino then says"it's not like my mind is stuck at 13 or anything"Sousuke then says"really"then Shino says"go ahead and say my minds stuck at 13 ,dog boy" and throws the towel at him "i still got you guys so im fine as long as i do"Sousuke then says"sounds fine to me how about we ask what Rio Satomi wants from us good night" he lets go of us and leaves the room i say"good night" and i hear Shino say"good night"i smile and head off to the bed that wasn't occupied by my twin i snuggle myself deep into the covers and i slowly lose my consciousness.

next morning~~~

all 3 of us left that next morning but instead of going to figure out what he wanted we went to the town to explore i was wearing the same outfit i was given but of course it was washed .i look over to see Hamaji give Shino some ice cream and then i see Shino fall to the ground then i figured out it was cow liver i made a truly disgusted face upon hearing about the evil piece of ice cream in Hamaji's hand .after Shino recovered we 3 went around i kept hearing comments that was about me"hey do you see the little girl she is adorable"and then "the girl is gorgeous and the boy is cute too"i look away and stare at the ground then i felt Shino's hand grab mine pulling me beside him as we walked then suddenly i felt a heavy weight placed on after we heard "oh no not the same kid as yesterday "then he noticed me and says"and another person crap"Sousuke then asks"are you okay down there Shino,Tomoe"after that we head over to the sandy haired man's house "hey mother!"out of no where he was hit in the head by a woman in a kimono and she replies"how many times do i have to tell you call me head innkeeper in here your yelling is disturbing all of our guest ,huh ,goodness are them guest themselves?well."Sousuke then says"no ma'am we are not"she then says"you are quite the handsome gentleman"she then moves to look at Shino and I and say"and these 2 are adorable"Kobungo says"these guys are my pals head innkeeper"sousuke introduces us"my name is Sousuke Inukawa and this is Shino Inuzuka and Tomoe Inuzuka"she then notices a bump that formed on both Shino and i's forehead Kobungo panics and convinces her to bring us some food. Shino and i eat except i don't eat as fast but i eat the same amount about .then after were done it is about time for the sun to set Kobungo leaves us .Shino, Sousuke and i head toward the manor of the 4 houses to ask Rio.

Time skip~~~~

"pardon me"Sousuke says as he enters the room Shino speaks up"we would like to -"but before he can finish Sousuke says"i don't want to beat around the bush so please tell us why we are wanted here"Rio sighs and open a drawer and reveal 3 gems ,devotion,Duty,Purity(Silver) i look a the gems more importantly the Silver one"is that the same one as when i was younger .Shino pleas to have Rio give them back"there are 6 more gems "I hold the silver gem while Rio explains some story i look at Shino and we both sigh and says boredly "continue"he sweatdrops and says"you're the one who asked"Shino replies"i didn't think it would drag out sorry for asking" after a minute of conversing Sousuke agrees to the command and i leave the room leaving Shino behind.

as we walk back Shino senses some thing near us i did too in about a minute and so Shino and i jump up the roofs and let the creature chase us much to the confusion of the people and the dismay of Sousuke we run until we get to a bridge there Shino and i take out our swords and Shino asks"are you a human or a demon"the creature attacks us and i hold down my white sword i stare at the beast'hes human not a demon' Shino then hits a bug and we see some monks and then the head one says"So i see you have Murasame and Hakanohi "the man accuses us of not being human and then order his men to attack us much to everyone hesitation Shino ,Sousuke and i all head towards the river but Sousuke gets hit by an arrow and i get nicked on the ankle'oh crap' i thought as i hit to water.


	4. Chapter 4:Homecoming

Tomoe's pov:

i was under the water with shino and sousuke when we are suddenly resurfaced by the weird creature from earlier i cough out the water and i see sousuke hurt then i look at the back to see an unconscious fairly attractive man with green-black hair and a familiar peony mark of his cheek .

Timeskip~~~

i was sitting next to shino his arm draped over my shoulder as sousuke was laying on the bed with a bandage securing his wound "what are you doing down there your going to catch a cold"we both look up to see sousuke awake shino jumps up and attacks sousuke in a hug while i get up slowly and hug him gently to avoid any pain to be caused to of us look up to see yatsufusa walking through the wall'how does he do that'.kobungo walks into the room and walks into yatsufusa's fur he screams and complains about it i look up and listen to hakanohi argue playfully with the black haired man walked into the room and question us i look at yatsufusa and i slowly bring my hand to him ,he sniffs it and then i slowly pet his head much to his content'weird shino said he hated people petting him except for sousuke'.hakanohi yells at me and so i get up and i hand him some of my food so he would stop he does and murasame and him have a competition resulting to a tie i sigh and try to listen to what the boys were talking 'he is telling us his story ' i listen to the saddening tale of the tragic incident and sousuke talked and then kobungo asks"now tell me why those shogetsu monks are after you "shino and i say"i guess they are after these guys"we point at murasame and hakanohi while sousuke replies"most defiantly".

Third pov:

as the 3 otsuka survivors were sleeping shino and tomoe's head both resting next to sousuke .the 2 'demons'were talking about the events and the thought that crossed their minds before they died ." they are survivors of the otsuka village themselves them and another girl,heh there sleeping without a care in the world"kobungo explained genpachi looks at them surprise.

Tomoe's pov:

as genpachi is tring to feed the creature genpachi informs us the eyeball is named"MEGU, murky eyeball gross and ugly"shino then replies"you named it you keep it"kobungo reject the idea and says"you brought it "then suddenly the air got tense and a noise was heard we all reacted shino and i got out murasame and hakanohi ."they got us boxed in you guys "answered shino as he opens the door shino and i stand awaiting them to attack and we head outside to avoid the fire "nui was pregnant and she didnt know who the father of her unborn child was if you didn't come back she wouldn't of killed her self"he laughs 'that is just cruel to say'genpachi get angry and transform into a large demon from yesterday along with kobungo .i am currently standing next to shino as a monk tries to stab me i move swiftly and attack his leg he fell and passed out from the pain."genpachi kobungo"shino says as sousuke replies saying"we need to put out the fire it's spreading"shino and i hold out our swords shino holds out murasame in front of us horizontally and i hold out hakanohi vertically. shino first says"murasame your names means village rain so lets make it rain "as the rain starts i say"hakanohi known as the keeper of the sacred wind come forth and heed my order"as i say this hakanohi's white and gold feathers appear and a large gust of wing helps the rain to move towards the fire .once the fire ceased we navigate our way through the burned debris to find the 2 'demons'named kobungo and genpachi.i go up to genpachi and i lean in front of genpachi slightly and ask"you okay"he stares at me for a moment and then he get up and puts his hand on my head on both side and says"i found one, strong willed and practically immortal ,in 5-6 years who knows" i look at him confused and kobungo says horrified" bro your coming onto a kid."

thank you for reading this and also i will be pairing tomoe with someone but i cant decide between a certain 2 boys (sousuke or Shinobu) so read and find out.


	5. Chapter 5 : Devine Protection

Tomoe's pov:

shino and i are walking around (shino was wearing a long white pajama pants and shirt while tomoe was wearing a thigh length baggy white t shirt and a pair of black shorts that went about 5 inches below the shirt ) when we see a snake emblem over a door and glowing red eyes then we hear a voice say"hey what are you doing here"it touches both of our shoulder and shino and i scream and fall "oh it's you,Dont do that again!"shino exclaims rio then replies"it is very improper to walk around the house with out the permission of the master of the house "rio hold his hands out to us and says"that area belongs to a different resident ;it's restricted even i have to be invited" shino and i hold his hand as we walk down the hallway shino on his right and me on his left . i get hit with nostalgia at this and then shino asks what is on my mind"Hey do you thing maybe...maybe you retrieve us like this once before when we were little kids i dont remember it all that well "Rio then replies "maybe but that is a poor point of refrence your both still quite diminutive"i then reply "that's not funny at all "and shino says"yeah "Rio leaves us when we get to our rooms we get dressed.i get changed into a turquoise T -Shirt with a pair of black shorts with a pair of leggings under them .then we head back to rio and he asks us to behave and stuff like that ."tomoe will you help me I'm in the kitchen"I heard hamaji call out.I sigh and head down stairs and when i get there i see hamaji over a huge pot with smoke and a horrendous stench clouding it. I cover my nose as i try to block it out hamaji then looks at me and says" i want you to sing while this is brewing please i haven't heard you sing in a long time "i smile and sigh while "fine what song" she moves her head to the side and says"oh i know how about Hikari

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to arukidaseru

Kokoro no oku fukaku shizumu  
Setsunai omoi wa  
Dare mo shiranai  
Hitori bocchi na itami

Doushite na no? Daiji na mono  
Nakushite bakari de  
Furishikiru ame  
Mata kanashimi wo utau

Aa~ itsushika  
Ate no nai mama ni samayou kono machi  
Nee shinjitsu sae  
Mienakunatte shimau kedo  
Shinjiru michi wa jibun no naka ni kitto aru

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to habatakou

Namida no shizuku kaze ni tobashite  
Nagareru kumo soshite hirogaru aozora  
Miagete hitori sotto chikau  
Owaranai yume wo daite ikiteyuku

Haruka na negai tsunaideku hikari wa  
Kibou to yuuki wo hakonde kureru darou  
Sugiyuku toki wo kazoeru yori  
Ima to iu shunkan wo kakedasou

Moshi kanawazu ni kizutsuitatte  
Nando demo soko kara hajimete yukeba ii  
Kotae wa sou yo hitotsu janai  
Itsu no hi ka yorokobi ni meguri aeru

Third pov:

as the the beautiful melody started an ecstatic certain red head was mentally jumping with joy from hearing her 'sister's' singing after so long she thought back to when she was younger and in the village

Flash back~~ (oh and before i forget this is slightly before the otsuke village being destroyed)

"Sister Tomoe what are you doing up your sick"a younger girl with red hair says to the slightly older girl with long purple hair "Hamaji im fine for right now besides i dont want to stay inside all day if it gets bad i'll head back inside "the little red head named hamaji nodded and thought'you better'hamaji looked to see Tomoe stare at her and then she said very gently"do you want to walk with me for a little bit sousuke only let me go if i did have someone with me "hamaji nods and grabs the sickly girl's delicate hands moments after the small walk started hamaji then got this idea and asked"Tomoe can you please sing me a song "the older girl looked forward as she walked but then asked"what song"hamaji then replies"Hikari"

Present

Tomoe's pov:(she has already met Ayane due to a certain circumstance)

i head back to the boys after hamaji informs me of a thing to which i almost immediately forgot i headed back to shino and then i see a snake-like person speak to us after speaking to shino she stares at me and asks for my name"child what is your name"i then reply politely" my name is Tomoe Inuzuka "and then she leaves and i look to shino "what did you do without me today "shino says"nothing much"i sigh then shino asks me"what day does hakanohi take a rest"i look up and i say tomorrow"he nods says"then i guess i'll have to protect you and keep murasame in check "i nod and say "yeah i guess you do."i smile and lean against shino as i slowly fall asleep

Third pov:

as sousuke enter the room he was hit with a sense of nostalgia as he saw shino leaning his head on Tomoe like a pillow and tomoe using shino's shoulder as a pillow .shino wakes up and see sousuke and says tiredly "oh hey sousuke "sousuke says"go head to bed i'll take Tomoe to her room"shino nods and gets up after sousuke gingerly picks up the tiny doll-like girl trying his best to not wake her he starts to walk down the hall way when he sees Rio .Rio looks at them and says"is something wrong with tomoe"sousuke shakes his head and says"no she just fell asleep so i'm taking her to her room"Rio nods and leaves the area .sousuke approaches the room that is across from hamaji and further down from his and shino's ,he opens the door and lays her down he grabs the blankets and covers her,before he leaves his kisses her forehead like he did when they were younger and turned off the light as he left the room.

Tell me what you think about the story so far


	6. Chapter 6: Perquisite

Tomoe's pov:

"Sa-to-mi ,allowance how bout it"shino asks "rio then asks"how much"kaname replies"your actually gonna do it"then i say"well alot"shino nods in agreement and hands over a newspaper i hold it out to Rio and i say"how about information on this " as he explains the more curious i got. we left and got onto a train.i sat next to shino as the train flew through .finally the train stops at the designated area and we set out shino and i bring out hakanohi and murasame as we reach the then says"shino ,tomoe"shino and i bring out our beads and it glows.'weird that never happened before.' but we still continue on our we both fall.

as we are on the bottom shino notices that sousuke's bead is missing then a huge monkey appears in front of us and he asks"have you seen a bead this one .it was my friend i means a lot to him"then the monkey goes away and brings back a huge chunk of rock then shino and i go back to looking for the bead but before we thank the monkey spirit. shino asks a few more questions we hear a few foot steps behind us as they approach us then shino says"-stupid"i snap back when i hear sousuke say"so you finally admit it "they argue and then i see kobungo and ganpachi they say"oh they look okay"and "i cant believe you 2 came this far up the mountain by yourselves"shino then says"we weren't alone"then sousuke asks"were you with someone"then shino says"no"shino and i look down and then i say"we lost your gem we looked everywhere and we couldnt find it"sousuke says"then you tried hard" i reply "it doesnt matter that gem was important to you im gonna find it"then sousuke get to shino and i's eye level and says"if it is meant to be then it will find it's way back to us,okay"i clench my fist into a tighter ball then i feel someone picking me up and say"it's a stone it's not gonna rot and i'll be fine"i hold on tighter to sousuke's neck as i say "sousuke were sorry"and we leave the area shino walking right next to sousuke holding onto his sleeve like a little child make it to the village and kobungo asks to get a room to stay at and then next thing we know we are put into a cell."why are we in jail"shino asks.i sneeze and feel a chill hit my long thin blue coat i feel another peice of material being placed on me then. "but i didnt do anything"kobungo complained"then souske says"your right you didnt do anything wrong it was our friends here"then a lady with short red hair says"so i heard you went up stash mountain are you trying to die"she look at us and asks"are you 3 affiliated with the church"sousuke says"yes"then she says some thing about test but i was to preoccupied with the sight of the bald guy then he kept staring at girl holds my arm and wipes it with a really cold wipe then i hear shino wine about as she argues with that we get put back into the cell and wait till morning .

Morning~~~~

shino and i look around and we see a roach i squeal along with shino at the sight of it, we both cling to sousuke while kobungo and genpachi look at us dumfounded and sousuke explains"they are disgusted by unclean things"then the lady comes down and tells us that we can stay in one of the church rooms sousuke holds both me and shino (she is very light and small that is why this is possible and i have 2 words for it 'high metabolism 'she is not anorexic she is just very small) as she is explaining the conditions i just think'just get me out of here'when we get to the church murasame and hakanohi appear murasame lands first on shino's arm while hakanohi lands on my sousuke asks"were you out all night"then murasame answered"yeah sure was and so did hakanohi..."he was stopped by shino grabbing his sousuke knelt down to us and said"you know it's not wise to let murasame or hakanohi for long period of time you know i'm right they are as important as your hearts it they die then you both will not have a way back"shino interupts and says"i know already "then sousuke asks"oh really do you "then shino grabs my wrist and we run away from them when we stop shino says"murasame ,sousuke is being a pain go incognito"i look at hakanohi and as murasame leaves i say "do the same "he nods and leaves i look back at shino and that is when i hear a voice say"what you doing here"man with long blonde hair in a ponytail says'whoa he look like a girl ironic "i let shino answer this time as i look at the pretty little blue bird that landed on my shoulder then i hear kobungo he grabs my attention and the attention of the tiny bird causing it to fly off.

Okay so If you read chapter named Encounter i would like to say sorry because as i was trying to take the chapter off of my wattpad account it decided to copy from the last chapter i written so I would like to say sorry.


End file.
